Don't Ever Look Back
by kiwifruit19
Summary: "There's been a shooting at McKinley." Santana told him shakily. "What!" Kurt asked looking over at Rachel. "Is every one ok? Who got shot?" Kurt asked sinking on the couch in shock. "I'm sorry Kurt." Rachel said tears streaming down her cheeks. Post Shooting Star Fic... Character Death(but not really) (RE-EDITED)


**So,**

**This was something that popped into my head after watch Shooting Star and I decided to write it to get it out of my head and it was literally the fastest story I've ever written. I hope you like it**

**Kiwi**

**PS: I own nothing**

**PPS: PLEASE READ THE WHOLE STORY!**

**PPPS: Please don't hate me!**

**PPPPS: Fluffy ending is fluffy!**

**PPPPPS: I re-edited it!**

* * *

To say Kurt had a long day would be an understatement. Not only did he have a full day of classes but he also had to pull a double shift with Isabelle afterwards to help her finalize the designs for the spring line, make sure they got sent, and finish prepping for the three conferences she had the next day. He was literally going to collapse on his bead when he got home and not move until ten o'clock the day after next when he had to get ready for his afternoon dance class with Cassandra; who seemed to actually like him.

He smiled gratefully when he finally walked up the five floors; the elevators were in a state of constant disrepair, and down the hall to his front door shoving it open unceremoniously.

"Oh my god finally!" Rachel screeched jumping up from her place on the couch. "Do you not know how to answer your phone Kurt?! I called you like thirty times!" she snapped marching up to him.

"Gee it's great to see you too Rachel." Kurt said hanging his satchel on the peg by the door. "Sorry I didn't answer my phone it died a few hours ago." He added pulling off his shoes.

"Why didn't you have your charger with you?! This is really important! We've been freaking out for the last hour trying to get a hold of you!" Rachel yelled.

"Jeeze what the hell is up her ass?" Kurt asked Santana who was still sitting on the couch walking over to her.

"There's been a shooting at McKinley." Santana told him shakily.

"What?!" Kurt asked looking over at Rachel. "Is every one ok? Who got shot?" Kurt asked sinking on the couch in shock.

"That's why we were trying to get a hold of you." Rachel said walking over and sitting next to Kurt.

"Who got shot?" Kurt asked again tears already falling down his cheeks and a feeling of dread weighing down his stomach. "Damn it Rachel who got shot?!" Kurt asked when neither girl answered.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Rachel said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Kurt said looking from Santana to Rachel as though waiting for one of them to say it wasn't true. "Not Blaine." He sobbed. "Not Blaine."

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Rachel said hugging him to her.

"He's not…He can't be…" Kurt begged.

"He and Tina were in the choir room practicing when… and he forced her behind one of the amps and ran so they wouldn't see her. They…he didn't make it past the piano before…he was gone by the time the paramedics arrived." Santana told him shakily wiping tears of her own from her eyes.

"No." Kurt whimpered. "No, it's not true it can't be true." He said wiping the tears from his eyes and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked as Kurt started throwing random clothes into his suit case.

"Lima to go visit Blaine and prove you wrong." Kurt replied going to their bathroom and grabbing his tooth brush.

"Fine, but we're coming with you…we already booked the flight." Santana said getting up and packing her own bag.

They finished packing in silence and headed to the airport. One two hour speechless flight and thirty minute drive later found them at Blaine's house; his usually empty driveway full of cars. It seemed as if the entire Glee club had come over along with Burt, Carole, and the cheerios.

The feeling of dread in Kurt's stomach intensified when he knocked on Blaine's front door and was met with a sobbing Cooper.

"No…" Kurt whispered as Cooper nodded solemnly rushing inside and seeing the teary eyed faces of Blaine's friends and family but no Blaine. "No!" He screamed his legs giving out when he realized his Blaine was indeed gone his agonized scream causing everyone to whip around and look at the now hysterically sobbing boy. "No I can't…he can't be…no." Kurt sobbed as somebody hugged him to them holding him close and sobbing. Someone else joining them moments later followed by someone else until the entire Glee club, Cooper, Burt, Carole, Santana, Rachel, Mr. Shue, Emma, Sue, The cheerios, and coach Beiste were all hugging him. It only be later that Kurt would realize that it was Blaine's father and mother who had hugged him first.

Time seemed to blur and before Kurt knew it the day of Blaine funeral arrived. It seemed as if the entirety of McKinley was there, even the Warblers had come to say good bye to their former leader. Kurt sat at the front with Blaine's parents and Cooper and Tina barely listening as the preacher talked about Blaine's life and how he died a hero, giving his life to save another's, as Cooper walked up to give a eulogy, and Tina thanked Blaine for saving her.

He watched as one by one every one walked up to the beautiful white casket and said their goodbyes. As Blaine's mother cried out in agony and was led away by his equally agonized father, as Cooper broke down and Kurt's father led him over his parents. He watched until everyone had gone up and he was the only one left.

Slowly, numbly he walked up to the casket and gazed down at his soul mate, his lover, his best friend. He looked peaceful in death Kurt thought almost as if he were merely sleeping. Kurt smiled sadly at him and brushed a stray curl from Blaine's forehead a single tear falling from his eye as he squeezed Blaine's hand one last time and kissed his forehead and whispered; "I forgive you."

….

Kurt awoke with a start covered in sweat and sat up shaking violently. Panting he searched quickly for his phone barely even registering the time before he hit speed dial one. The phone rang three times before someone finally picked it up.

"_H'lo._" The familiar sleep laden voice mumbled causing Kurt to slump in relief. "_Kurt?_" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't answer right away.

"It was just a dream." Kurt mumbled slumping back into his pillows and wiping his sweaty bangs from his face. "Oh thank god it was just a dream."

"_What was a dream_?" Blaine asked through a yawn.

"Nothing I just…" Kurt began.

"_Kurt if you're calling me at three in the morning it's not nothing_." Blaine replied worriedly. "_Please just tell me what's going on_."

"I had a really bad nightmare is all, it's fine." Kurt replied.

"_Kurt_." Blaine sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, I had a dream that you were shot because of what happened last week with the gun shots." Kurt admitted remembering how shook up Blaine had sounded when he'd told Kurt what had happened after calling his parents. "And…you died Blaine. You were dead." Kurt sniffled wiping a tear from his eye. "It was the worst thing ever."

"_Sh, sh, it's ok. I'm ok I'm alive, I'm here." _Blaine muttered soothingly_. "I'm always going to be here Kurt…always_." He added softly.

"I know, I just…even the thought of losing you scares me to death. I still love you so much Blaine." Kurt told him. "And…I forgive you"

"_Kurt_." Blaine sighed happily with a sniffle. "I love you so much."

"I know." Kurt replied warmly. "And…when I come home for Dad's checkup I want talk with you…about starting over again. You're my soul mate Blaine, I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I let the person I love most in this world get away."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine said through a sob. "I'm never saying good bye to you…ever. I'll always be in your life whatever way you want me to. Like I said at Christmas, I'm always going to be there for you no matter what."

"Good, cause I plan on keeping you around for as long as I can." Kurt answered with a giggle.

"I-can you sing to me until I fall asleep please." Kurt asked after a few moments of silence. "I just really need to hear your voice right now. I don't want this to be another dream." He added after a second.

"_Of course sweetheart_." Blaine replied warmly beginning to sing. "_Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy. You brought me to life now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine…"_ Kurt smiled t himself as he snuggled into his pillows and closed his eyes drifting peacefully to sleep images of a boy in a navy blue blazer singing Teenage Dream dancing around in his dreams.

"_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete."_

* * *

**Please Don't hate me for writing this! Also, I know I owe you guys some updates so I will try to write some more sometime soon and get it up here also, YCTU is still on hiatus (I seriously have lost my muse for that story so if you find him please give him back to me I would be enternally grateful to you if you did!) so I'm sorry for that and I will finish it I promise! anywho I love you guys!**

**Klaine hugs and Klisses!**

**Kiwi**

**PS: Thanks for everyone who favorited/Alterted/Reviewed my others stories I am eternally grateful to you!**

**PPS: I have a tumblr now...I'm loveblainers so if you want to go check that out you can**


End file.
